


I'll Take Care of You

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Kink, The 100 (TV) Season 1, foot rub, somewhat whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: When Clarke is hurt, Bellamy takes care of her. And they both find that they enjoy it.Written for the Kink Meme, and for a beloved friend.Star_sky_earth, you are awesome!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_sky_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_sky_earth/gifts).



Clarke felt disembodied, alone, numb and in the dark... She was certain she was dead.  
  
That was when she heard it- a faint voice... Bellamy's voice. She could hear him, seemingly off in the distance, almost like some fairytale, a faintly whispered myth that hung on the horizon. How was he here? He couldn’t have died, too, could he?  
  
“Clarke, I need you to wake up!" he practically begged, his voice sounded tortured and rough, "Please, Clarke..."  
  
She tried to open her eyes, to tell him she was there, alive and well... That he didn’t need to worry. But something kept her from moving; something kept her numb.  
  
“She can hear you, but she can’t speak or move,” an unfamiliar voice said, “I’m sorry, it was the only way to get her to safety.”  
  
“And her foot?”  
  
“It was already broken. She was in shock when I found her.”  
  
“Well, better than a- what did you call them?” Bellamy sounded exasperated.  
  
“A reaper-”  
  
“Yeah, better than one of those getting her, right?”  
  
She heard a faint grunt, then the mystery man spoke up, “The leaves, there’s more prepared, take them off every few hours, wash her foot, redress- got it?”  
  
She could imagine Bellamy nodding, his jaw ticking intensely- maybe she couldn’t see him, but she could feel his mood enough.  
  
“Thanks, Lincoln... I’ll take care of her.”  
  
For some reason, the declaration filled her with a strange warmth. And as she heard someone leaving the tent, she also sensed another body settling next to her.  
  
“You’re gonna be alright, Princess,” Bellamy murmured, his hand stroking her hair as feeling started to come back to her, “I got you- you can sleep.”  
  
Without a word, or even opening her eyes, Clarke moved into his touch and let out a sigh of relief- before sleep overtook her.  
  
  
The next morning, Clarke woke to the feeling of warm water on her foot.  
  
“Wha-” she said, starting to sit up, “what the- Bellamy?”  
  
“No, no, no,” he said, rushing to her side and gently shoving her back down, “don’t get up... you have a broken foot.”  
  
“What?” she asked in horror.  
  
“Lincoln, a Trikru medicine man, he found you,” Bellamy said, smiling with sympathy in eyes, “he uh, apologized for paralyzing you. But he had to- you were in hysterics.”  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Now she remembered, that little shit Trikru kid she was trying to help rolled a boulder over her foot.

 _Ouch._  
  
“Will my foot be-”  
  
“You’ll be fine. You need time and a good caregiver. Luckily for you, I happen to have excellent hands,” Bellamy said, going back to his spot at the foot of the bed. Clarke looked down to see her hurt food already wrapped. As she looked on in astonishment, Bellamy picked up her healthy one and began to rub it with a warm cloth gently.  
  
“Bellamy, you don’t have-”  
  
“I want to. Now, relax,” he said, smiling as he peered down at her foot in concentration. It took her a moment to notice that he was blushing. About what, she had no idea.  
  
It took almost a month for Clarke to realize why Bellamy was blushing when he touched her feet. Much to her surprise, he was good at massaging the knots out. Like, very good at it- good enough to make her heart rate pick up, and for her voice take on a husky tone. She didn’t even realize she was doing it- that is until they were sitting together, him rubbing her good foot, while she read aloud. After a few minutes, he got up rather quickly.  
  
“Are you okay?” She asked, setting her book down, and trying to sit up.  
  
“No, don’t,” he said, turning around and walking out. When he came back, he had a make-shift pillow, in which he set her foot on. As Bellamy got back to work, Clarke stared at him. After a moment, it all clicked into place. Either her voice or rubbing her feet had turned him on- maybe it was both.  
  
“Are you just gonna stare at me?” he asked, avoiding her gaze.  
  
“No- I’ll read.”  
  
For the moment, she left it at that.  
  
  
Once her injured foot healed enough, he lavished it with plenty of talented attention, too. It wasn’t until after she started harvesting again, that he took a step back.  
  
Clarke missed him. She missed their time together, their conversations, his foot rubs. She missed the way he’d laugh, the way he’d roll his eyes when she’d wiggle her toes to remind him of his task. It was petty of her, yeah. But she missed him so much, and she had no idea how to get his attention- except for one way.  
  
So, on the second Unity Day after landing on Earth, Clarke spent the whole day walking with a limp.  
  
She saw him across from the planning table before the celebration, staring at her- almost squinting. Whenever she’d catch his eye, he’d look away. As his tongue settled behind his bottom-lip and he bit down, she could have sworn he was calling her bluff.  
  
But he didn’t say anything until she got back to her tent, and there he was with his basin, a towel and some salve, “I- uh, thought you might need some...” he let out a little chuckle, clearly not having prepared for this moment, “I brought moonshine, too. You were limping... it looked painful.”  
  
“Okay,” she said nodding. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn’t Bellamy in her tent, waiting for her. Making her way to him, she smiled lightly, “you sure you aren't leaving some drop ship girls all sad and alone in your tent, Blake?”  
  
“I-” he huffed, losing his composure, “what?”  
  
“Oh, c’mon I saw that last year, after we landed,” Clarke said, trying to keep the tone light, “I’m sure you’d rather be getting some action, rather than sitting here, rubbing my feet.”  
  
Shaking his head, Bellamy kneeled down at Clarke’s feet and began to do his thing- taking off one shoe at a time, gently placing her foot in the warm water, “doesn’t look like you reinjured it,” he said, looking up at her- a confused expression shown on his face. Blushing, Clarke looked away.  
  
“Clarke?” he asked, his face finding her eyes and locking in, “Clarke?”  
  
“Yes?” she asked, pretending that there was nothing askew here, as Clarke got lost in his dark brown eyes, she felt a gentle pressure settle on the back of her knee. Sucking in a breath, she looked down to see Bellamy’s large hand sliding down her calf. Reaching her ankle, he grazed his thumb over the small joint, before dipping down and using his hand pour water over her foot.  
  
"Don't worry, Princess," he assured her, with a teasing lilt to his voice, "you don't have to be in pain for me to take care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year or so later, our heroes steal some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically all smut.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Bellamy asked, his lips falling on her bare knee, as he worked his way down Clarke's body in the pale moonlight. This was her favorite part about being on Earth- spending occasional summer nights with Bellamy Blake in the remote wilderness. Next to a small waterfall, with nothing but fire and the moon to illuminate their bodies and faces.  
  
"Hmm. Just thinking about the first time we did this," she said with a chuckle, "I remember the foreplay being... remarkable."  
  
Witha gentle smirk, Bellamy took the hint. With no shirt, in his boxers, he settled at her feet and took one in his hands. As his broad fingers worked her tired muscles and ligaments, she let out a little moan.  
  
"You like that, huh?" he asked, digging just a little deeper, so that she was on the edge of pleasant pain, "like my fingers making you feel good?"  
  
"Mhmm," she confirmed. The first time he did this- talked dirty while rubbing her feet, Clarke had giggled, but found herself soaking through her underwear in moments. There was something about his hands, his voice, and his dirty vocabulary that she just couldn't resist, "you always feel so good."  
  
As a reward for her praise, Bellamy's fingers traveled higher, massaging her calves as he lifted her legs and inched forward on his knees. with her knees up, and Bellamy between her legs, she felt his cock brush against her entrance, as he hovered over her and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Already?" she asked, her fingers threading through his hair as she blinked up at him, "That was fast."  
  
"Well, when I have a beautiful naked woman in front of me, making sex noises, it's hard to not get excited."  
  
"I wasn't making sex noises," Clarke huffed indignantly, "I-"  
  
Whatever she was about to say flew out of her mind as Bellamy's lips met hers and he kissed her senseless. His kisses were deep and demanding, even if they were slower than usual. As he made his way to her neck, Clarke wriggled beneath him, using her feet to get his boxers past his cock.  
  
"Impressive," he murmured, as he realized what she had just done. With a little maneuvering, he was sheathed inside her. Kissing her lightly, he began to pump in and out of her, his breath coming out in laborious huffs, "fuck, I love you, Clarke."  
  
"I love you, too," she murmured, her hands fisting his hair while he sucked a mark into her neck. As the heat began to build up in her belly, she anchored her feet against his ass and encouraged him on. His hips moved faster and faster- until he paused. Sitting on his knees, he pulled Clarke's legs apart. running his hands over her thighs, he drifted to her feet. Biting her lip, Clarke waited to see what he would do. Like the tease that he was, he merely swung her legs over his shoulders and let his thumb drift to her clit.  
  
"Play with your tits, Princess," he said gruffly. If Clarke wasn't mistaken, he was gonna lose it soon. In an effort to prolong his desire, she let him watch as she massaged her breasts. She squeezed them and watched his gaze further darken as he took in the way they spilled out of her hands. Staring him down, she silently dared him to make the next move.  
  
As he continued to pound into her, his hands drifted from her center, up her legs and back to her feet- where he wrapped his large hands over her small feet and pressed his thumbs into the arches of her feet. Immediately, Clarke felt the coil of pleasure snap. As she came, his hips rushed to catch up- until he was spilling into her, his own soft chuckles were music to her ears.  
  
Her moans turned into giggles, and she reached out to grab her lover's shoulders. Pulling him down into and embrace she let herself be totally consumed by him. Finishing off with sloppy, languid kisses, she smiled against his lips.

"Well played," she laughed, watching his eyes crinkle at the edges as he formed a beautiful smile, just for her, "you're doing that again, by the way."


End file.
